The Gaurdian Family
by TearsDrippingDown
Summary: IPod Shuffle Challenge! May include some slash! If you recommend a song I will try to do it! T rating just in case!
1. I Get It

**This is just something I plan to update when I get writers block and just need to get the 'creative' juices flowing. But here are the first three! Tell me what I need to work on!**

_**Song: '**_**I Get It by' ****_Chevelle_**** (I didn't know what the song was about at first so I based this more off of the title while writing it! Sorry!)**

"It's okay. I get it." My breath held, as I tried to hold the tears in that were bound to come later on. Though I couldn't get rid of the thick covering over my throat and the little trembling my lip made.

I turned away from the happy looking couple, and walked out of what used to be our, apartment door.

I could already feel the tears starting to bubble up in my eyes as I walked down the apartment stairs and started to walk to my foster-home, away from the betrayal of Toothiana, my mother figure, and E. Aster Bunnymund, my former lover.

**This was a slight slash. Any song recommendations ARE accepted!**


	2. If Today Was Your Last Day'

**Song: 'If Today Was Your Last Day' _Nickelback_**

North had given me the best advice today after I vented to him about my 'forbidden emotions' for a certain humanoid rabbit.

_**'My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride**_

_**If today was your last day**_  
_**And tomorrow was too late**_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past**_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**If today was your last day**_

I knew that every second would count when I told him that, me, a guy, liked her. If she rejected me I would never look back. That is what I promised myself.

**_Against the grain should be a way of life__  
__What's worth the prize is always worth the fight__  
__Every second counts 'cause there's no second try__  
__So live like you'll never live it twice__  
__Don't take the free ride in your own life__If today was your last day__  
__And tomorrow was too late__  
__Could you say goodbye to yesterday?__  
__Would you live each moment like your last?__  
__Leave old pictures in the past__  
__Donate every dime you have?__  
__Would you call old friends you never see?__  
__Reminisce old memories__  
__Would you forgive your enemies?__  
__Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?__  
__Swear up and down to God above__  
__That you finally fall in love__  
__If today was your last day_**

"Aster." I said softly as I landed behind him, making his ears go up. "Yeah Snowflake? What do ya need?" he asked while turning.

I felt my cheeks turn red at the nickname, as the blood rushed up to them, and fear pounding down onto my shoulders as I finally let out what has been beating me on the head for the past few months.

"I...I love you, Aster." I said using his first name to let him know just how far my feelings went for him.

_**Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day'**_


	3. Castle of Glass

Most people don't know that Jack actually does have a 'home base' like the guardians. Except, it's more like his safe haven. The location of this haven is near the lake he was 'born' from in Burgess.

It's a cave. But not just any cave, oh no, for the walls are made of ice that is so smooth that you can see your reflection perfectly in them as if you were looking into a mirror. However, this is what scared Jack. The reason for this, was because the last child that walked into his sanctuary died. And what they saw last, was their own reflection.

He has looked into the ice while he cut himself to take away the pain and sorrow, and watched himself in the mirror as his eyes hazed over, and a life-less smile broke out onto his face.

**Song: 'Castle of Glass'**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

**Any song suggestions are very welcome! Mention a few at a time though so I can challenge myself! Thank you! Review please!**


	4. Back to December

Jack was currently listening to 'Back to December' by Taylor Swift. It was one of his favorite songs because it mentioned his favorite month and reminded him of one of his greatest memories and gift given to him.

A lot has happened in the past few years. Such as Bunny turning into a, very handsome, human man with bunny ears. In the fall, the next year, he realized how much he had fallen for Bunny. He confessed to him a few weeks later, but got so flustered and embarrassed, that he flew off.

However, Bunny found him again in September. Jack's frost had killed yet another that winter, and with tears flowing down his face, through blurry images, he remembered Bunny hug him, and whisper, "It's not your fault..." to him over and over.

In December is when they first kissed.

**Song: Back to December **

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Sorry if this one seems rushed! XD**


	5. Help Me

Tooth, North, Bunny, and the Sandman all thought that they knew Jack very well. They thought that they could see all the way down to his soul through his big blue eyes. However, they were wrong. Jack hid sleeping emotions within him that show whenever it's a winter solstice.

During the solstice, Jack is, once again, frozen under the ice in the lake. It scares him to death every year. When he finally is free from the ice, he cries, and cries for help and warmth and comfort.

That was how they found Jack. He was lying in a fetal position with his arms wrapped tightly around himself, as if holding himself together.

Nick hugged him close, the others following. This was the first time Jack didn't feel alone.

**Evanescence Bring me to Life**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. bleh

What if Jack was hiding something. A secret side of him. The side of him that hides in the recesses of his mind. In his nightmares, behind doors and inside closets. A secret black side of him.

He tries to keep him inside under both lock and key, but it's almost impossible. If Jack lets him out, however, he will only bring him down.

Black Jack just wants his heart. His mind. His soul.

Jack must confess that whenever _**he**_ breaks the lock, he **Feels Like a Monster.**

**Song: Monster**

**Artist: Skillet**


	7. Burn It

The cycle was repeating again. When Jack and the Boogeyman would meet on All Hallows Eve. Jack was there for Pitch when the kids belief grew so much that some of his nightmares would turn against him.

So, Jack threw ice at them, making them implode on themselves, and exploding into extravagant colors.

When the night ended, however, Pitch said he just wanted to burn it to the ground. And, like every other year, Jack upset him. So, Pitch put him to sleep with his nightmares, and cried silently while apologizing over and over and thanking him for being there anyway.

**Song: Burn It Down**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

**Please give me constructive criticism! It is appreciated! Review please! 3**


End file.
